<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas is Sue by itsxanderkaidyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810472">All I Want For Christmas is Sue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn'>itsxanderkaidyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Christmas Party, Eggnog induced shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, The Author Regrets Nothing, virgin!Emma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mandatory Christmas party shows Emma that there's far more to Sue than meets the eye.</p><p>(AKA the "virgin!Emma is pining for Sue after a disastrous date with Will" AU fic that nobody asked for.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Pillsbury/Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas is Sue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/111666">The Height of Improbability</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydash/pseuds/ellydash">ellydash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look, Sue, I know you'd rather be polishing your trophies or whatever it is you do after you leave, but you're here," Emma said, staring at the older woman with a determined look. "Why not make the best of it?"</p><p>Sue snorted, rolling her eyes. "The only reason I am here, Ellie, is because Figgins made this pathetic excuse for a holiday party a mandatory event."</p><p>"Come on, Sue," Emma pleaded. "It's only a few hours."</p><p>"A few hours of my life that I will never be able to reclaim," Sue snapped, glaring at the other. "Well, as long as you're standing there, Alma, go get me some eggnog. I might as well drink if I'm going to be here against my will."</p><p>Emma nodded, heading towards the refreshments table and smiling to herself. Maybe, just maybe, things would work out in her favor and she and Sue could...<em>no</em>, she reminded herself, <em>this is not the time or place...yet.</em> She sighed, staring at Sue hiding in her corner from across the room, ladle in hand, as she lost herself in thoughts of the older woman.</p><p>"Earth to Emma," Will's voice cut through her thoughts as she dropped the ladle in the bowl with a murky-sounding splash. "Can I get some eggnog?"</p><p>"I...I'm sorry, Will," Emma stammered, quickly filling three cups and handing ome to him before returning to Sue with the drinks.</p><p>"Took you long enough, Edie," Sue teased, taking the cup and downing it in ome go. "What did your boyfriend want, anyway?"</p><p>Emma choked, a bit of eggnog dripping down her chin. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend. We went on one date and, well, let's just say he's not the person I thought he was."</p><p>Sue nodded, the drink having made her head pleasantly fuzzy. "I told you so, Ella. His brain is permanently on hold with tech support."</p><p>Emma laughed, wiping her chin and swallowing the rest of her own drink before turning to Sue again, hoping she wasn't out of line. "You want to get out of here?"</p><p>"God yes," Sue answered, standing up and looking at Emma with an almost fond expression and not caring who saw. "We can have our own party elsewhere...unless you're too straight-laced for that."</p><p>Emma followed her across the room, smiling widely and secretly hoping things would happen once they were finally alone. The older woman towered over her by at least a foot, if not more, and she found herself eye-to-eye with Sue's breasts when they got to Sue's car. </p><p>"Eyes up here, Eden," she said, snapping her fingers to get the other's attention.</p><p>Emma, who had been lost in her own little world (and most definitely <em>not</em> staring at Sue's breasts, thank you very much), jumped, and a vague-sounding, "What?" came out of her mouth.</p><p>Sue snorted. "Looks like somebody can't handle their eggnog."</p><p>"No, Sue, I'm fine," she assured her, smiling. "Let's just go."</p><p>"If you say so," Sue said, all sarcasm gone from her voice now that they were alone. "But if you puke in my car..."</p><p>"Don't worry," Emma soothed. "I'm not a lightweight."</p><p>Sue laughed. "Of course you aren't."</p><p>The rest of the ride to Sue's house was spent in silence, hands tightly entwined while Emma stared at the other shamelessly. <em>God</em>, she thought, <em>Sue really is the most beautiful woman in the world.</em> </p><p>"Like what you see?" Sue teased. "I can feel you staring, Emily."</p><p>Emma didn't react to the name; she knew very well that it was just the other's way of showing affection. "You're beautiful, so yes, I like what I see."</p><p>Sue was floored upon hearing that. Had she not just parked the car, it was likely that they'd have hit a pole (or worse). She shifted, looking Emma in the eye as she undid both of their seatbelts, and winked, sending a wave of butterflies into her body. </p><p>"I really need to kiss you," she said, biting her lip in hopes of holding back a soft moan. "Actually, I've needed to kiss you all night, but..."</p><p>Sue laughed, a genuine smile crossing her face for once. "I know."</p><p>Emma blushed, glancing at Sue with a teasing grin of her own. "Are you sure you're not psychic?"</p><p>"If I didn't have a few secrets, Etta, you wouldn't want me so badly," Sue countered.</p><p>"Yes, I would," Emma said. "I like <em>you</em>, Sue, not who and what you pretend to be."</p><p>Sue drew in a sharp breath, not expecting that response. "I...I don't know how to reply to that."</p><p>"And that's perfectly fine," she answered. "We can and will take things slow, I promise."</p><p>Sue nodded. "Yes, well, I don't know about you, Edith, but I'm freezing my ass off. Let's go inside."</p><p>Emma agreed, following the other into the house and sighing with relief as the warmth washed over her. Sue smiled, coming up behind Emma and beginning to trail kisses down the sides of her neck. </p><p>"Mmm...Sue..." Emma murmured, unable to hold back any longer. "Please..."</p><p>"Please what, Ethel?" Sue asked, now sucking gently at Emma's neck. "You gotta be specific."</p><p>"Take me to bed with you," Emma murmured, turning in Sue's grasp to lean up for a proper kiss. "I...you have no idea what you do to me."</p><p>"Oh, yes I do," Sue growled, and damn, if that wasn't the hottest thing Emma had ever heard. "I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching. Hate to tell you this, but you're wrong, Eppie. Sue Sylvester sees everything."</p><p>These words seemed to spark something deep within Emma's soul. She reached up, resting her hands on Sue's shoulders for support as she leaped upward to wrap her legs around the older woman's waist. Sue cradled Emma's butt as she carried her to the bedroom to deposit her on the bed with a soft thump. She murmured softly, holding onto Sue tightly when the other tried to let go. </p><p>"Relax, Evie, I'm not going anywhere," she soothed, voice uncharacteristically soft as she pulled away. "But I do have to take off my clothes for this...and so do you."</p><p>Emma nodded, at a loss for words upon realizing her greatest wish was about to come true (in more ways than one). Her fingers trembled as she undid the buttons on her shirt, prompting Sue to laugh affectionately and finish the job herself. </p><p>"Relax," Sue repeated, gently stroking Emma's cheek with two fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Not unless you like that sort of thing, that is."</p><p>Emma wrinkled her nose. "No. Not my thing."</p><p>Sue nodded. "Breathe. I might be sarcastic and cynical, but I'm also very big on consent."</p><p>Emma sat up, undoing her bra and looking at Sue with a serious expression. "Sue, I...I'm a virgin; plus, I don't know anything about wlw sex."</p><p>"I know," Sue said, winking. "Your mannerisms gave it away."</p><p>Emma wasn't at all surprised by Sue's words after the conversation they'd had when they first got to the house. She nodded, cheeks turning pink for the nth time as Sue cupped one breast, placing a soft kiss on her nipple before sucking at it gently. Emma moaned, feeling herself leak into her panties, wondering when she'd become so wet (as well as remembering that she was still half dressed).</p><p>Sue looked at Emma, her skydust-colored eyes darkening to cobalt as she removed the other's skirt and panties at long, long last. Emma looked good enough to eat, making Sue lick her lips with a soft moan. </p><p>"I'm all yours," Emma murmured, before totally losing herself in all that her lover had to give.</p><p>When she came back down to earth, Sue was spooning her, one hand carding through her red hair and the other holding her close. Before tonight, Emma would have never taken Sue Sylvester for a cuddler, but she wasn't truly surprised when she thought about it.</p><p>Sue's voice cut through their comfortable silence, making Emma jump slightly. "Whatcha thinking about?"</p><p>"You," was her simple reply. "I guess there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there."</p><p>Sue laughed affectionately. "Shut up and go to sleep, Emma."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>